Death Won't Bring Me Down
by Fireball Massacre
Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth-to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, for money and power, or eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead, yet somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and history will change.. AU begins during future-ish time
1. Prologue

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, as always.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Prologue:**

 _ **. . . .**_

It stung as the blasts pierced his flesh. Over and over again they shot, each time hitting their target. Even though he was a Super Saiyan, he stood no chance, and the others were worse off than himself. Normally he wouldn't mind the thought of dying, but since the Namekian was no longer with them, the dragon balls would be no use to anyone, not even for a decoration on your front lawn. The Prince scowled deeply at that thought. The dragon balls were nothing now; no more wishes; no more trips from death. He was finished. They all were if they didn't survive, and the creeping, cold feeling came upon the Saiyan Prince, and he concluded he was going to die... _Again_. He was positive, and the tin cans above him only added to his conclusion.

They extended their hands down and the world lit up in a blinding flash. He was going to die, and this time there was no magical reset button. Before he let death take him, a feeling long shoved down rose to the surface as a familiar face appeared in his sight. Bright blue eyes accompanied the unique blue shade of the earth woman's hair. He was leaving her for the last time. Hm, that thought bothered him a lot more than he thought it would.

Coldness expanded from his heart, and the brightness faded. He was heading for Hell no doubt, but he didn't want to leave her, and whatever squishy thing she carried- Trunks was his name, his brain slowly pieced together. He had a son that he could have cared less about, but now, as death began to carry him away, he realized how asinine his indifference toward them truly was. Of course he wouldn't admit his epiphany aloud to anyone. In fact, he barely said it to himself, and he discovered it when he was on his last legs, so it didn't matter.

How much of a moron could he be? He might be as much as one as Kakarot. Okay, perhaps not that bad, but he had always been, uh, "emotionally constipated" since his younger years, so he couldn't quite put feelings into words other than telling someone he was going to kill them. He knew that wouldn't work in a situation like this, even though he tried to kill the woman and her friends once or twice, he couldn't really remember how many times exactly. Actually, he didn't even remember why he was thinking at all.

Yeah, he may have developed feelings for the annoyance, but he shouldn't care at all any more. It was far too late anyway. This was the end for the Saiyan Prince. Oh, how he gave his last thoughts over to his family. He paused. _Family_ , he could of liked the sound of that if he had time to enjoy it, but once again, it was out of his hands. If he had a choice, he'd be back. He wouldn't do it for himself this time. He would do it to finish the Androids, to save the people of Earth, to protect his family, and maybe show that he wasn't something to be thrown in the trash.

But it was mainly for Bulma and Trunks. He left them to the Androids. They were left to the over sized toasters that had way too much power in their hands. Granted Kakarot was alive, barely, but everyone knew he wasn't going to last much longer. That damn heart virus almost took him out, but the woman's quick decision- well more like rash decision- let the other full-blood live for a little longer. He was hooked up to some machines the Prince couldn't place, waiting to die basically. The Prince's scowl deepened at the other's fate. The moron succumbed to a heart virus and not the Prince himself. He promised Kakarot that he would be the one to end him.

He thought the reason for his anger was being unable to defeat the other in combat, but his feelings intervened again. At least Vegeta could die in combat, he could die doing what he loved, but Kakarot would never get that chance. Wow, death was making him such a sap, and he would have grunted in annoyance, if his mouth had not refused to work. If his last death was this, he was glad he didn't have to think about everything he has done in his life the next time. _There wouldn't be a next time, though,_ the Prince's mind bit out at him.

He now leaves behind Earth and his loved ones. Bulma and Trunks were left, and whoever else managed to escape, which Vegeta could only think would be absolutely no one, except maybe Kakarot's brat, if he was really fortunate, but the Prince couldn't picture the kid living, only because everyone else was taken.

. . . .

Dark eyes cracked open abruptly, and the owner of the eyes inhaled deeply. It was like agony when air filled his lungs, and he couldn't help the groan that followed the intake. After another sharp and painful breath, he shifted his body, fingers digging into the dirt beside him as they went toward his face. He flipped himself onto his back, grunting upon just flipping over. He blankly stared overhead, wondering where he was and who he was. He was... His brain shut off for a moment, running to catch up with him. He narrowed his eyes. He was... dammit, who was he?

Then, something clicked in his head, and everything more or less flowed from there. He was Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. He had ascended to a new level only achievable by him and another one of his race- Kakarot. Kakarot, known as Goku to the people of Earth, was currently disabled from fighting someone... No, something. The Androids were the threat to the Earth this time. It wasn't Frieza or his father, King Cold. It wasn't himself or the bald buffoon or that low class bushy haired wannabe Saiyan. These new enemies, these Androids, weren't someone to mess with or to flick a finger at and succeed. The Prince knew this; the how was the thing he didn't piece together yet.

He laid on his back, feeling a few drops of water land on his face. The Androids weren't something so easily destroyed. There wasn't simply an off switch or a grand move to finish them off and make them scrap metal again. They... Everyone was killed by these Android characters, and the Earth was under attack. The entire world- and the _universe_ \- was threatened, which meant that his family was in trouble.

 _Family?_ Since when did he use that world? _Family... Family_ , he brain repeated until two faces sprung to mind, and two names matched each face. Bulma and Trunks. The pestering and nagging woman that he happened to take to bed, and the result was the young girl... No, Trunks was a boy- the Prince's son. They were in danger from the Androids, the heaps of metal that marked everything in their path. His brain slowed as he took in his surroundings and pushed himself to his feet.

Everything in the Androids' path was demolished, and a sinking feeling tightened the Prince's stomach. He was dead, he realized, but he didn't seem dead. His dark eyes narrowed in on his hands as he clenched them together, watching them move. He seemed well enough alive, maybe a little banged up, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle. He suffered through worse, but he could have sworn he was dead.

He thought everything was going to crap, and when shit hits the fan, well it sure hits it now doesn't it? The Prince grumbled to himself. He knew what death felt like, but he was alive. For what reason, he didn't have a clue. He thought he was lucky that they didn't get the chance to finish him off, but he didn't lean too much on that one. There was something he didn't know or he was thinking far too much into things. He chose to ignore his questions and skepticisms on the subject of him living. Instead, he gave one last look at the darkened midnight sky, face conveying his slight annoyance at the unknowing facts hanging around in the back of his head.

Then, he took to the air, flying toward Capsule Corp. He was going to visit someone- two someones actually. When his feet touched down outside the building, he could sense the woman and the boy inside. His lips almost rose some, but he squashed it with his accustomed scowl. He turned the handle, not bothering to knock, and he stepped through, heading into the direction of the two, whom were at the kitchen table. He reached the room and froze in his tracks. The two people before him were familiar, but not at the same time. They appeared to be older. The woman remained pretty much the same in looks, but frown lines were etched into her face.

The boy though was a different story. Last time the boy was a tiny baby in Bulma's arms, yet now he seemed to be a lot older, and when the Prince said older, he meant _older_. The kid, well maybe kid wasn't the best word, he was more like a teenager now, had straight purple hair. However, the boy's bright eyes looked exactly like the baby's- like Trunks'. No one moved when the two at the table finally noticed his presence. They merely stared, and the Saiyan Prince did the same back.

"Vegeta?" The woman asked softly, almost disbelieving, the Prince realized.

He raised a brow. "Who else would it be," he practically snapped at her. It was an accident, and he didn't really realize he did so until the words were out of his mouth. A scowl reached his face at his actions. Yeah, he may be covered in dirt, blood, and whatever else was all over him, but she should recognize his frigging face, right? That's what annoyed him the most about her question. Of course it was _him!_

Fortunately for him, Bulma just stood from her seat, not commenting on his attitude, and said. "I thought- Gohan saw you-"

 _Saw you die_ , he finished in his head the words she couldn't say. He did in fact die, then. He wasn't surprised at that. A smirk tilted up his mouth. "Well, I guess death can't keep me down..." He added on as if it was an afterthought, "and it shouldn't surprise you woman, I am the Saiyan Prince."

* * *

 ** _(This an idea that randomly came to mind, so I thought, why not write it down real quick. I may not further this story because of the other stories I'm working on, but if you want to see this continued just let me know, and I'll try to work on it. I'm also working on my other fanfictions, so I didn't give up on them. It's just that I need more time to write, but don't worry, I just took a break from the other stories, and I'll be back to them as soon as I can.)_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, as always.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **. . . .**_

"How is this possible," the boy asked, eyes widely searching the woman's face, nearly making Vegeta scowl.

"Well, it's possible boy." His eyes narrowed, watching the two pairs of blue eyes land on his face. He could feel the tension in the air, swirling around, but he ignored it. Those eyes pried into him, silently questioning him. He felt his eye twitch at the looks. It was as if he was being squeezed and his lungs were collapsing. Now he could imagine Kakarot's pain when he crushed the daylights out of the other full breed.

All this attention usually did not bother him. He was a prince after all, and unfortunately, he was once a warrior for that deranged lizard (Frieza). He could roll his eyes, but not now. The stares that sucked his air from his lungs continued. That's what bothered him. Not the eyes on him, but the questions within them. Even himself didn't know the answers. He was alive, yes. He just didn't how - or why for that matter.

The lack of knowledge was what made his hands clench, tight, and he growled through his teeth. "Knock it off!" He waited for a familiar spark in the woman's eyes to show itself, but he didn't see anything. He may not even realize that he was trying to find that hidden anger that had attracted him to the female in the first place. Nonetheless, it refused to appear, and that's what scared him most.

Of course his memories were a bit hazy at the time of his death, but he knew that he was fighting those oversized toys. The Androids, with their strength and bloodlust, would surely take over Earth, and as he died, he knew that he was leaving both the woman and the boy to that. He understood that, but the realization that they might have been affected so much was difficult to comprehend. He refused to let guilt rise up, so he let in the hatred for those tin cans.

His eyes momentarily flashed, only for a few moments because the boy stood up, hovering by his mother. He noticed how the boy was wary, and he tried to remember why he returned to this building. It was for them, his... He couldn't quite say the word now. It's strange when he had that moment of clarification, he could almost admit that was what they were to him. They had touched him some place long forgotten, something long ago he thought he lost. However, now, seeing the two of them, he couldn't think the word.

 _Family._

The word finally came through, and it churned his stomach as his dark eyes came back into view for the others to see. He just couldn't match the word to them. They weren't his family. His family was that annoying baby and that woman that stood up for herself even to him, Prince Vegeta.

He didn't see anything like that before him, and he blamed the Androids. They ruined that; they ruined his _one_ chance. His face morphed into disgust at those thoughts. He didn't need a family. He had himself. He didn't need them, he was trying to tell himself over and over again. Each time tightened his heart, which he would never admit aloud, not even to himself.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when the woman spoke up. "Vegeta, you need a bath."

The familiar words forced him to pause and turn his head away. "Tsk-"

"Vegeta, you reek. Bath now." The woman stood before him, hands on her hips. Her eyes shown far below the surface, faint but still visible. "Let's go."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, but followed after her, only ten seconds later.

. . . .

Now he stood underneath the hot stream of water. He couldn't believe that the woman still had that fire. It was reduced, but there. There was Bulma in this older woman, and Vegeta would never tell anyone that he was glad. She still had some kick in her. She hadn't gone all soft. His lip quirked ever so slightly, and if anyone saw it and mentioned it, he would be the first to send them into a coma. His scowl reappeared when his mind drifted to that _boy_ though. He already could tell that the kid was a handful, one way or another. He just knew he was going to be difficult, especially when Vegeta was absent from the kid's entire life and appearing out of nowhere.

The irritation flashed in him, and he couldn't pinpoint why he was so upset. Maybe he was expecting the two to be the same age as before he died. He shook his head, letting the water flick off his hair. His teeth clenched as he raised his head up, allowing the water to travel down the back side of his head. There's another question that the Prince didn't know.

 _Just add it to the list then_ , his thoughts growled in his head. His thoughts picked up afterward, pulling his concerns from earlier upfront, taken from the depths of his mind. The quickest one to surface was how was he alive? He was dead, yet he wasn't anymore. The dragon balls were out of commission, so they couldn't have been an option. Then what brought him back? There must have been something that decided he deserved another chance at life. It confused the hell out of him.

He was alive, and something chose him to bring from the dead. Why him though? Out of all of the people that didn't survive, why him? He wasn't the greatest person, he knew that. He has done so many wrong in his life, so he wasn't a good option to bring back. He was actually surprised that he was brought back and not Kakarot. Kakarot was Earth's fighter, not him. Granted Kakarot was a moron, but unlike Vegeta, he was pure-heartedly _good_. He was all about saving the universe, saving Earth, doing what's right. Has been like that for his whole life. Vegeta has not.

He wasn't good, yet something happened to allow him one last time on Earth. Also, there was the major time difference too. What took them so long, huh? He was so - His thoughts were so blurred in his head, so he pushed them away. He had more important things to focus on, even if the thought of something powerful enough to revive him troubled him. That and the purpose of his one way ticket from Hell had him edgy.

. . . .

After finishing his shower and putting on his armor, which had a condition that was less than desirable, he walked back out to the kitchen, arms crossed. He noticed how silent the two of them were the closer he got to them. He raised a brow at them, pausing in the doorway. Both of them were staring, _again_. He almost huffed, instead he snapped out, aiming a glare at the kid. "Quit staring before I make you, boy." The words came out harsh, and something flickered in his chest when Trunks looked away quickly. Perhaps he had been too stern on the kid. He gritted his teeth. It doesn't matter to him anyway, yet deep down it did. He just wouldn't allow himself to come to terms with it.

He simply headed to the door. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find here. Family? That should be a laughable concept to the warrior prince. He shook his head, opening the door. All he needed was to destroy the Androids once and for all.

"Vegeta, wait." The earth woman's voice echoed from behind him, and he looked over his shoulder. "Why don't you stay awhile?"

Vegeta couldn't help the annoyance spreading onto his face. It wasn't her specifically. It was everything around him. His situation, Bulma, Trunks, his death, Kakarot, his ability to fail so much after he endured so much to ascend. He was falling behind...

Before he could retort, Bulma continued. "We have food if you're hungry." She suggested that he at least ate something before he ran off.

Vegeta was ready to leave, just like he was ready to die that final time, and just like that instance, there were unseen forces that wouldn't allow him to. He just couldn't leave, so his fingers brushed the door closed. "What do you have?"

* * *

 _ **(Alright, as you all can tell, I decided to give this story a shot. However, I still have no clue where to go with this story. If you have any thoughts or ideas, go ahead and speak. Also constructive criticism is gladly appreciated. In addition to all this, my apologies for taking so long. I lost a great deal of my writing since I couldn't sign it for a long length of time and it basically disappeared.)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, follows, and support.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **. . . .**_

Here he was sitting with two earthlings, doing nothing about their pest problem. It irritated him at best. He was more angry about his inability to leave than anything else. He should be training, yet he was eating breakfast with the two as if it was an everyday thing. He hated it, the peacefulness of it, but he surprisingly enjoyed it, which made him hate that feeling. He was liking this? He stabbed his fork into the eggs on his plate and stuck it in his mouth.

He shouldn't be allowed to do this. He _should be_ training, pushing himself to his limits so he can recycle those tin cans once and for all. Yet, he was with two humans, well one was half human, but he seemed more human than Saiyan. To be honest, Vegeta had mixed feelings about that. Of course his son was going to be a warrior, he simply had no choice in the matter, but there was this side that Vegeta could see, even if he only met him a few minutes ago. There was a curiosity that ran through those blue orbs, so similar to the boy's mother. The boy also seemed to have a protective nature in him, which resonated very well with his human side. That was the side he wished to despise, but he didn't.

Yes, that's a surprise, even to the Prince himself. He could only conclude that he liked to see the human side because it meant that the boy wasn't a cold-blooded killer like his father. It meant that the boy wasn't fueled by a desire to destroy or to push away any bonds. Vegeta shoved his thoughts aside. His previous death was still affecting him it seemed. He wasn't a sap, he knew that for certain!

He grunted in annoyance, gaining attention from the rest of the table. He ignored them and ate until he noticed that the human hybrid gawking at him another time. "What is it," his voice dripped with impatience.

"M-Me?"

"Yes you. Who else would I be talking to?" He stated, dark eyes locked on the boy's face.

"It's-It's just," Trunks stammered, eyes darting down to his own plate.

Bulma gained Vegeta's attention next. "He's just surprised to see you. We both are." She paused. "We thought you died from the Androids' attack."

"And when was that?"

Bulma frowned, the lines deepening on her face. "Almost fifteen years ago."

Vegeta blinked his eyes. "What?" He growled lowly. "How many years?"

"Fifteen," the woman repeated.

"How old are you boy?" He turned to Trunks.

"Fifteen." He said, eyes downcast again. He was probably attempting to shield himself from Vegeta's heated gaze.

There was that number again. Fifteen. Fifteen. That was longer than he ever expected. Fifteen _years._ He abruptly stood up, chair squawking against the floor. Those words rang in his head. He was dead for that long? For fifteen years, he was in Hell. For fifteen years, the movable garbage cans walked free. He could not let this stand any longer. Anger flared within him, and he rushed out the door, taking flight. Time to get to work. Fifteen years was really too long to let them loose. He was going to crush them in the palms of his hands, and if he dies trying it, so be it.

He pushed himself forward, but he felt his body weaken. He guessed the Androids did a number on his body, so he slowed a bit. Then he snapped to a halt in the middle of the air, feeling a strong energy source flash toward Capsule Corp., toward Bulma and Trunks. He was torn on locating the Androids and seeing what was headed Bulma's and Trunks' way. He wouldn't allow anything to harm them, and no he wasn't protecting them. He was simply aiming to beat some poor person into the ground. That's what he tried to tell himself. He was doing it for the challenge, nothing else.

He turned and headed back. He dropped to the ground, feet silently landing on the beaten grass. He concealed his energy and sprinted toward the building, weaving back and forth through pieces of glass, wall, and ground. Chunks of debris marked his path. His feet barely hit the ground as he ran, quick and without sound. He reached the door, slipping inside. He located the new KI, which was oddly familiar. He couldn't place it as he cautiously made his way toward the kitchen, where the person was currently. He pressed his back against the wall, noticing that the boy was also with the new energy signature.

Without a second thought, he darted around the wall only to pause halfway through the doorway. A man with black, spiky hair stood with Trunks, both with smiles lighting up their faces. The energy from the man flickered ever so slightly, giving the impression that he wasn't entirely human. It felt like Saiyan energy to the Prince. Vegeta eyed the man up and down. It wasn't Kakarot, he was sure. It did remind him of someone though.

While Vegeta scowled deeply, the man's eyes slid over to him. The eyes went back to Trunks only to snap back to Vegeta. "Vegeta?" The man gasped aloud, stepping around the table. "How-"

"You better stop moving." He said sternly.

The man tensed slightly. Then he nodded. "How is this- how are you... You died."

"So I've been told."

The man glanced over him, studying him. Vegeta knew he was measuring him up too. Doesn't hurt to be mindful. Vegeta had already done the same anyway. The man smiled at him, making him raise a brow. "You survived, somehow, I mean uh-"

Vegeta didn't correct him. He refused to admit he died and came back. He didn't trust this man. "Enough." He bit out. "Tell me who you are before you start blabbering again."

"Oh. Oh. You don't recognize me?" The man chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was a bit younger when I last saw you."

Vegeta stared at the man, watching his face, his movements. They were extremely familiar. _You have to be kidding me._ The connection struck just as the man opened his mouth and said his name, _Gohan_. "Kakarot's brat."

The man didn't seem phased by the term. Instead the smile surfaced. "Yeah, long time no see."

"You survived?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Vegeta. I had some help." The man's - Gohan's - eyes softened slightly.

"That's the only way you could have," he muttered. "The Namekian?"

"Partially. Krillin too. What about you? How did you manage to get out of there?"

Vegeta didn't respond at first. "I just did it, without anyone's help." He let the personal jab hit the... hit Kakarot's kid.

Gohan just smiled again. "Well I'm glad."

Vegeta glared. "Why couldn't handle the tin cans, boy?"

"Yeah, they are pretty tough."

Vegeta snorted. "Of course they are. For you."

Gohan rolled his eyes, but before he could speak, Trunks began. "Gohan's been fighting them for years. He's really strong."

The Prince's eye twitched. "He's been fighting. What about you?"

"Uh, mom won't let me," he started.

"No wonder," he grumbled. He pretended that it didn't bother him as much as it did that the boy wasn't fighting to destroy the Androids, and he pretended even more to not notice the way his boy - no _the_ boy- looked up to Gohan. A glower scrunched the Prince's face as he once again headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Gohan rushed over, grabbing Vegeta's arm. Vegeta looked ready to break his head open.

"Gohan," Trunks approached them, eying Vegeta.

Vegeta felt Gohan release his arm. "It's okay, Trunks," Gohan told him. Gohan then looked to Vegeta. "Are you really leaving already? Can't you stay?"

Vegeta was met with Gohan's eyes, witnessing the plea spread through them. Vegeta didn't know why he said what came out his mouth next, but it just happened to come out before he could prevent it. "For ten minutes. Better start talking."

Gohan grinned so widely that even Trunks looked surprised.

* * *

 _ **(This is all I have at the moment. Any thoughts?)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, as always.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **. . . .**_

"Wow, I haven't seen you that happy in a long time, Gohan," the woman's voice spoke up from behind Vegeta. A smile was on her face, making it appear as if Vegeta was the only one not _"overjoyed"_ by the situation.

"Oh, sorry, Bulma. I just, you know-"

"Yeah, we all know. We were surprised too." She chuckled. "But we're glad." She patted Vegeta's arm as she passed, making his face darken. She rolled her blue eyes at him.

Gohan barely suppressed a chuckle. "He's still the same. Isn't he?"

"Of course. I would worry if he wasn't."

Vegeta regretted his decision to stay already. In fact he regretted being alive too, just a little bit. "You going to talk or am I going to have to make you?" He stated in question, anger evident in his voice and eyes dangerously studying Kakarot's kid.

Gohan shook his head at the Saiyan. "There's no need for that." The man took a seat at the table, seeming to be the calmest of them all. He was also unaffected by Vegeta's threatening expression.

That kind of pissed the Prince off. He used to remember when the usual fear flash across the boy's face, eyes wide and body shaking. It was normal - _familiar_ \- and even that was gone. And it was slightly terrifying to be honest, but of course Prince Vegeta was not terrified, maybe uncomfortable, but not terrified. He refused to let that word into his vocabulary. Plus, this was definitely the _worst_ time to panic.

"Alright, ask away." Gohan said, stretching just a tad and presenting Vegeta with an easy smile.

That only served to make his eyes narrow. It was meant to put him at ease. Instead the familiar rage boiled in his stomach. Now there was something he was used to. The rage that swirled beneath the surface, the source of his strength, the core of his Saiyan heritage. Then he couldn't stop himself from telling the brat to go to hell and that he didn't need his "answers." With that, he exited the room in a stomp.

He was being irrational, he knew that. Any information on the present, strange that that's what it was now, or anything on what happened during those past 15 years would be beneficial to him. However, he just couldn't stand to ask "the boy" - Kakarot's spawn, that deadbeat third class's kid - for the answers. What could a boy know that he didn't or couldn't discover for himself?

Another thing was irking him too. There was the fact that the tension in the room felt heavy, like dust hanging over a battlefield after a massive fight, and the oldest brat didn't seem bothered but his boy - no, that damn blue-eyed kid - and his mother seemed troubled. The woman was biting her lip ever so slightly, while her kid stood stock still, tensed for a possible confrontation.

Like he could ever take the Prince on. He had years of experience and he actually fought battles. This boy was nothing compared to him. Gohan was a different story. Vegeta was no idiot. He knew Kakarot's brat's power was at least a bit more significant than before. He could tell he had grown up, outgrew his childish cowardice, but Vegeta wasn't sure how much he had grown. In other words... He wasn't sure how far Gohan surpassed him. That made him nearly choke in disgust.

Being surpassed by a _child_.

Being surpassed by the child of the one he sworn to defeat nonetheless.

Vegeta hissed. "Dammit all!" He finally made it back outside, lifting off the ground. _Screw them. Screw the brat. Screw -tsk- the foolish dream of belonging to a family._ He was never part of it. That wasn't him, and that wasn't his life. That could _never_ be _him_ , even if he may have wanted it. He was Vegeta, a coldblooded warrior and killer, and that was it.

He could only survive and that's what he was good at. Maybe that was why he was brought back and no one else? Because he was the only one that would push his feelings to the back of his mind and focus on landing those junk heaps into the trash?

He did not care either way, to be honest. He was going out on his own to train and to surpass Kakarot's mini wannabe "warrior" and then the Androids. He would stake his life on it. He would do it just you wait, and he would show those giant toasters that they couldn't take him out so easily. They would remember his name. They would die as tragic as the others. But in a way more embarrassing than himself.

They will rue the day they killed Vegeta, _(and the day they took his one and only chance away)_. Vegeta shook his angrily. He had to concentrate on what mattered. He had to concentrate on who was following him as well. He picked up his pace, the air whipping around him. That only seemed to spurn the other on because the KI signature kept the same distance from him.

"Vegeta, wait!" He heard from behind him, and he merely grunted, pushing his body faster.

He refused to acknowledge the presence. As he strained to go even faster, his breathing came rushed slightly. His body was feeling like lead again, while his vision blurred. He shook his head, noticing the voice getting closer to him, begging him to stop and insisting that he only wanted to help. He despised the way his body refused to push itself even further, weak and worn out. He blamed the Androids.

He could not escape the way he was going, he understood that, so he had to find an alternative. That alternative came from the left, pieces of building and rocks scattered across the ground, a perfect labyrinth to lose the kid in. He sped that way and dropped into the maze. He instantly lowered his power level, running throughout the maze to only press against the rough walls, back straight.

He could see Kakarot's brat, but he knew he could not see Vegeta. He was sure. Otherwise the half-breed would have dropped right next to him instead of where he had first descended. Vegeta schooled his breathing as he took off, deadly silent and swift. He kept to the ground until he was a good enough distance from where he suspected Gohan to be. He jumped off the ground, not enough to make his energy rise, just enough to cover even more ground. Then his feet hit the ground, and he jumped another time.

Vegeta scowled at himself. _Hiding from a mere boy._ He could have kicked himself. In fact, he did the equivalent: mentally belittling himself. He was the Prince. He was Vegeta. Some brat was not going to force him away - not going to make him run away with his nonexistent tail between his legs. There was no way in hell. With a growl, Vegeta launched himself into the air and took off.

Of course he was immediately sensed, which was evident by the fact that Gohan's power level spiked and narrowed in on his position. Vegeta whipped around as the half-breed came closer, stopping in mid-air and firing a blast through his one hand's fingertips. It barely missed the brat, who had to stop abruptly and swerve to escape the blow. "What the hell do you want, brat?" Vegeta hissed through his teeth, voice low.

That managed to at least spark some apprehension in the boy. _About time!_ However, it did not last long. Gohan drifted closer just a bit, a few inches at best, but he did not move any closer. "Where have you been," the question was innocent enough, but it sent ripples through the Prince.

Vegeta couldn't even formulate an adequate response. He only grunted. "Now why the hell would I tell you?" He expected to see the boy squirm under his gaze, but the familiar action did not happen. Vegeta could feel his anger rise even higher. "And why the hell would you care?" He snarled, "Maybe because you're weak and can't kill the Androids. Maybe because you actually see someone familiar, boy? Guilty that you let everyone else die? Pft." His eyes sparked momentarily, but nothing came of it. The energy began to drain out of his body, slow but steady.

A flash of anger and pain lit Kakarot's brat's face right up. He looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, the boy decided to just be as infuriating as his low-class father and show sympathy. "Yeah, I do, Vegeta. I wish I could have done more, but I couldn't. Not then, but now I have another chance - everyday I have another chance to make things right." It was as if the brat was trying to say something to him.

Something dangerous swirled in the pit of Vegeta's stomach, and he absolutely hated it. It swam in his gut, and he didn't know what to do, so he snapped. "You're doing a poor job at making things right! Look at this rock. Is that your definition of alright, boy? How about back there?" The Prince crossed his arms, eyes boring into the other man's face. "The woman, her kid. How is that making it right?" The boy was terrified, jumpy, while the woman was older, tired. Vegeta finished off harshly, "Last time I checked _this_ is the opposite of what your deadbeat father wanted, brat." He gestured with his head to their surroundings.

Kakarot's brat seemed to finally shy away from him, ducking his head every so slightly. "I know," the reply was quiet. "I know there is a lot of things he wouldn't want, but he's not technically here to tell me to stop-"

"-To actually fight your battles for you, you mean." Vegeta's fists tightened. _Why did the boy survive? Why not himself? Waste of Saiyan Strength - of Saiyan Power!_ His anger rose up again, leading him to the rush of questions in his head, back to the ones that appeared after he woke up.

"No," Gohan's face went serious, causing the Prince to get defensive (almost). "That's not what I mean... It's just..."

Vegeta waited for him to finish, impatiently twitching slightly. "Hurry up and finish your damn sentence boy!"

Gohan just shook his head. "Never mind." The grownup spawn of Kakarot's seemed conflicted for a moment. "Sorry Vegeta."

"What?" Vegeta didn't even get a chance to realize that they had slowly drifted toward the ground as they talked or to realize that his body was barely standing upright or the fact that Gohan appeared directly into his space. All he saw was darkness again as he felt his body drop.


	5. Chapter 4

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **. . . .**_

He could barely breathe, and his chest hurt. He coughed when he tried to inhale, when he tried to move. He choked as he moved, finally feeling the pain from earlier invade his bones, muscles, tendons, everything, yet again. He cracked open his eyes as he struggled. His spikey hair dragged across the pillow as he attempted to find out where he was located. He huffed around something covering his mouth and nose. He scoffed at it and finally got his one hand up to tear it off his head. It was snapped to pieces right before it found a good place on the floor.

He exhaled harshly, laying his head back down for a second. Remembering how he had to endure this pain before, he moved himself up to a sitting position. It was slow, but not excessively. It has been fifteen years since the Androids' attack, and the Prince was not going to let the damage affect him in any way, although running through the maze probably made the damage worse.

Vegeta pulled himself onto his feet and out of the bed with a pained grunt, pushing the pain from the front of his mind to the background noise in his skull. It accompanied the numerous questions and worries - _bothers,_ his mind snapped at him - back there. He just growled low, shoving himself up straight despite his body's protesting, and he looked around the room, finally taking everything in.

Medical equipment covered the floor and the walls, white sheets hung from the bed he had just vacated, and an overhead light in the ceiling allowed for just enough illumination to show off the doorways that led into a hallway or the doorway that led to yet another room. He peered through the doorway into another room, similar to his own, and he went to walk over when a voice interrupted him.

His glare surfaced automatically, and he did not bother to hear what the brat was saying. He didn't care. He was too pissed to give a damn what Kakarot's brat was talking about. "Oh now it's alright to kidnap people, brat?" He turned to Gohan, annoyance rolling off him in waves. "Yeah, that's the way to make things right."

"Vegeta, I, uh," Gohan stumbled on his words, seeming to come up empty for a few seconds. "We - I didn't kidnap you. You were injured. You needed help."

Vegeta could tell that the boy didn't mean to say the last bit because there was a small flinch. The Prince didn't bother to address that. The deadbeat's boy knew he was in the wrong, and he knew Vegeta would kick his backside to prove that he was alright. Therefore, he just crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm fine. I can handle battle. If you can't then-"

"Vegeta, come on. I really don't want to start a fight." Gohan blocked his way as the Prince tried to look into the other room, and he even closed the door. "Sorry." His eyes were at the floor.

Vegeta would have said, _finally_ , at seeing the boy drift back to his more cowardly way, a way that Vegeta described as _normal_. _Not anymore,_ his mind continuously reminded him, harsh and unyielding, reminding him of what could have been. He shook his head to clear his head. It would have never happened. Vegeta had to realize that - remember that. He would never have a family and that suited him, the Warrior Prince of the Saiyans. He didn't need to dwell on the woman and that boy. It was ruined before he even had his asinine want.

"... It's just that no one is supposed to go into that room."

Well apparently the kid was talking, and Vegeta wasn't listening. He was merely standing there, accustomed glare ever present on his face. "Shut your face boy!" He snarled, making Gohan finally cease his talking. "Does it look like I give a damn about your secretive room?" Before there was a response, Vegeta whirled onto him, invading his space like he remembered the brat doing to him just recently. He kept his arms mainly crossed, but retrieved his one hand to poke a finger at the boy-turned-man's chest, which he was basically level with. "Listen here, brat. I don't give a crap about anything here, especially you, so if you dare pull a stunt like this again, you won't get a second chance to regret it." He continued, tacking on, "And if you as much as think about getting in my way again, you are dead. Understand?" He repeated himself, gaze holding the other's. "Do you understand or do I have to beat it into you?"

Gohan just shook his head, glancing away. "No, I hear it loud and clear, Vegeta."

"Good. Now leave. Leave," he growled when Gohan seemed to hesitate.

Gohan eventually made his way out of the room, a small frown tugging at his mouth, but Vegeta could care less. His stomach did not squirm at the feelings trapped inside him; his brain did not try to weasel itself into feeling too harsh. He had no relation to the low-class other than Gohan being part saiyan, and he wasn't there to make their lives any better. He was there to end the Androids and become the strongest he could be, ascend even higher than anyone in the universe. He wasn't there for anything else, least of all the earth woman, her son, and Kakarot's brat.

He tried to tell himself that he could care less about them all, especially his - _the_ woman and _her_ boy. In fact, just to show himself that he did not harbor any feelings once and for all, he left.

He exited the room, the hallway, and eventually the house. He didn't run into anyone on his way out, and no one came out to see him fly off into the sky. He ignored the feelings bubbling beneath the surface, and he was mainly successful. There was a sliver of only what could be described as disappointment, but he refused to dwell any further. He had more important things to deal with then the other inhabitants of the planet.

. . . .

Gohan was flying toward Capsule Corp yet again. What could he say? He missed Bulma and Trunks, plus he was kind of hoping to find Vegeta there again. However, each time Vegeta was absent. Gohan could have sworn Vegeta cared about them in his own way; he could have sworn that Vegeta would have came back. He couldn't explain it. He thought Vegeta, a familiar person with a long-known face, would appear again. Perhaps he had hoped so much that the older man would have appeared and that altered his judgement. It was Vegeta after all.

Gohan sighed lightly, thoughts heading to the shorter man again. He wondered if their introduction prevented Vegeta from staying, but he shrugged that off immediately. He knew Vegeta wouldn't let that interaction affect him that greatly. He would have remained if he wanted to. He had been able to leave and drop off the radar because he simply wanted to.

He just wished he could see Vegeta again and talk with him. There were so many questions he had to ask Vegeta. It was so confusing, making his curiosity spike. It had been years since he last saw Vegeta, yet the man looked exactly the same, and Vegeta's power level felt strange to him. It was a lot lower than he ever expected Vegeta would have, especially after his almost defeat at the Androids. Normally his KI would have been exponentially higher, but Gohan couldn't sense that rise, which had him both curious and concerned.

He touched down outside Capsule Corp as he subconsciously searched for Vegeta's presence at the house. It wasn't there, same as it had been for the past week. Gohan could have sighed, instead he frowned for a split second then went inside to visit his friends.

* * *

Reviews/Notes/Question:

For the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed, thank you all. Especially concerning reviews: I am glad that you are interested in this story and curious to where it is going. I am too, to be honest because like I said I am still not certain where this is headed. I know a few things I would like to incorporate, but who knows? Anyway, as you may now realize, I am continuing this. However, I am open to any suggestions you readers may want. Side note (well side question): Do you prefer longer or shorter chapters or perhaps medium sized chapters?


	6. Chapter 5

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Any criticisms or ideas you might want in the story?)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **. . . .**_

He couldn't believe it. The Prince of all Saiyans couldn't fathom how his insides squirmed and how he itched to return to Capsule Corp. The feelings were dangerous, uncalled for. Yet they remained, a dull buzz when he first left, but now an incessant whisper. It was slowly driving him insane, making his head argue back and forth.

Should he stay and train - _of course I should! -_ or should he return to them, his - the woman and the boy? Why the hell would he return? He scowled, feet shifting as he lost his stance another time. He could have spit at his thoughts and reasonings to return. However, he refused to acknowledge them at all.

Vegeta was not the one to dream of something so normal after all. He just wasn't that type of guy. He did not want the whole "white picket fence" shebang, not at all. Never had and never will, that's what he would always repeat in an effort to drown out his earlier revelation - his earlier death-induced _joke_.

He tsked and crossed his arms, staring off into the distance. He was stronger than this; he wasn't weak for connections like a human. He was a warrior, a fighter, something to take notice of. He wasn't a weakling. He was Vegeta, a prince of a Warrior Race, a member of the Elites! And the moment Vegeta stopped fighting and started to think about other things, that would be the end. He couldn't have that and he _wouldn't_! You can damn sure count on that.

The Prince merely glared and banished those thoughts from his mind. He had work to do. Plus it had only been a week since he last saw them. He has gone months before seeing a single person before. There shouldn't be a difference now.

As he began to think back to where he left off in his training, a strange feeling bloomed in his chest for a moment, and it sent him reeling a bit. He wasn't used to this emotion, and he couldn't let himself ponder it. It was immediately shoved away as the Prince schooled his expression, making it neutral.

Vegeta turned his focus to the landscape around him, spying the rock formations and deserted pathways surrounding him. The pale rock formations towered over him, shielding him from the sun temporarily, while the pathways crisscrossed throughout the area, leading people in circles no doubt.

His eye twitched as his thoughts drifted again. He slowly rose up from the ground, feet lifting off the ground as he rose higher and higher. He was sick and tired of these asinine thoughts. He would show them. With that, Vegeta sped off.

To be honest, he probably should have noticed in the first few moments where he was headed, but it didn't register until he was a good 20 minutes closer to where he did - _did not_ \- want to be.

His brows instantly furrowed, and after a slight pause, he finally acquiesced. He decided he might as well stop by for a moment, only because it was on his way and that's all. It was something he could do; plus, he could get something small for the road.

. . . .

Gohan continued to visit with Bulma and Trunks, and as always, he enjoyed their company. This time spent with them was the best part of his week nowadays. It was familiar and calm; it was relaxing and peaceful. He was allowed to be himself and take a breather from constant worry and fighting. In a few words, he was free to be himself here.

He loved hanging out at the Briefs' household. Actually, he loved just hanging out with them altogether. They do not normally go out anymore, but for some reason, Bulma wanted to go to a nearby city. A chill swept up the older demi-saiyan's back as she suggested they leave. However, he dared not argue with her, so he nodded and agreed to accompany them.

As Bulma went off to collect a couple of items before going, Gohan noticed as Trunks glanced at him, sending an obvious question with his expression. "It'll be fine, Trunks." He smiled at Trunks, hoping to see him relax a bit, which he eventually did. "Plus, we should all get out of the house once in awhile."

Trunks nodded slowly, and a smile crept onto his face. "But you always do."

"I wasn't talking about me." Gohan responded, a grin surfacing at their small banter.

"So my mother?"

Both of them chuckled softly, but they immediately held it back as Bulma spoke up. "Excuse me? What about me?" She was raising a brow, face serious. It was as if the time turned back because her eyes were fierce for a moment until they brightened, showing that she wasn't too worried about what was being said or she had already heard it. Therefore, she didn't care.

Gohan shook his head, a slight smile tilting his mouth. "We'll tell you later."

"Uh huh, sure." Bulma rolled her eyes and simply smiled. "What _we_ should do is get going.." And that's precisely what they did, but instead of flying they used a capsulated car.

. . . .

They finally reached the city. The drive had taken about four and a half hours, but they still made it. Gohan, who had been sitting in the front passenger seat, climbed out first, glancing around to see not a speck of dirt on the city ground. It was spotless and untouched by the Androids, making his body relax slightly. He couldn't help it. He was glad that this city had not been on the Androids' radar.

As Gohan faintly relaxed, he saw Trunks and Bulma get out of the car as well. While Trunks made his way to stand next to him, Bulma pressed a button that condensed the car, so it could fit into her pocket. Gohan would probably never come to understand every detail about capsulating things. It would have been interesting to know, he was sure, but right now he didn't have time to learn information other than the facts about how to defeat the Androids. If there was a book on how to defeat them, he would make time for that. Of course he would, any possible way for him to end those monsters, he would take - dive right in for.

He just wished he could find a way, and he wished he was stronger. Actually, he wished that the Androids had never been created. Not trying to sound bad, but the two are terrible and everything would have been better if they simply... didn't exist. Everyone would have been alive. All those innocent lives would have been saved. All the others, excluding his father and himself, would have been alive and well. They would have been here with him. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Vegeta -

Gohan paused, unfurling his clenched fists. _Vegeta_ , it rang in his head. Vegeta was actually alive. He had survived somehow, yet Gohan had no idea how he did it. Maybe from sheer willpower alone, maybe luck? The Son didn't know, and he may be curious, no doubt that he should be, but he was beyond glad to have him back. He wasn't the only fighter left. He wasn't the only one to survive. Knowing Vegeta, despite his low energy level, Vegeta was bound to train and become stronger. It was just a matter of time.

However, he didn't really have time, at least the Earth didn't. The Android attacks were increasing in numbers because they were cruel, sadist, twisted. Gohan couldn't help but hate them for that. _Out of everything they could do on Earth, they choose to destroy and kill millions._ He gritted his teeth at his thoughts.

A voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Gohan, you okay?" It took a moment for him to register that Trunks was staring at him in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He could not think of a better way to respond because he understood that neither one of them would believe him.

It was evident that Trunks knew something was up when he went to talk again. However, Bulma saved Gohan from having to explain his dark mood because she gently patted each of their shoulders. "Let's have a look around before it gets to late. Come on."

"Of course." Gohan's guise shifted back to normal as he grinned at Trunks. "Let's listen to your mother now. We shouldn't waste time."

"You better listen, mister," Bulma attempted to remain serious as she glanced at her son, but her laugh gave her away. That laugh sent off a chain reaction, sending both half-saiyans into a round of laughter.

With that, they all made the journey further into the heart of the city. The city's buildings stood tall, touching the sky and glistening as the sun's rays reached them. There was a slight breeze, ruffling the three's clothes and hair. Over all, it was a beautiful day - nice temperature, relatively cloudless. Just beautiful, and of course when everything is so beautiful and peaceful, something disrupts it.

Gohan had been having a nice day out with Bulma and Trunks when he felt the explosion rock the ground. Then the screaming started. He could barely hear anything as another blast hit the skyscraper to their left. The whole structure exploded, glass shattering, floor crumbling, and walls landing on the sidewalks below.

Gohan's heart rate sped up a tad when it caught up with him that the Androids were attacking _and_ that both Bulma and Trunks were _here_. He turned to them, instantly recognizing the slight terror on both of their faces. Even if they tried to hide it from him, it was difficult to miss. He was used to seeing that expression, and he remembered clearly what it used to look like on his face. Of course he still felt the emotion; he wasn't an Android.

Gohan nearly made a face, but instead he merely narrowed his eyes. "Trunks get your mother out of here." His voice came out maybe a little more stern than needed, but the point was made. Trunks nodded quickly, ushering Bulma away. Just as Bulma and Trunks hurried off, Gohan lifted off the ground and flashed toward the two Androids.

"Oh look, he's pretending to be you, 17." The female Android immediately stated, gaze bored. She shared a glance with the male Android, and 17 shrugged.

"Just give it a minute," he said. "... I call him this time."

18 glared and looked away. "Hmph, go ahead."

Gohan didn't even bother to listen to their conversation. It always seemed to revolve around the same conversation. There was always a comment about his look or the next sentence he would say. They would never fail to pick and choose who fought him. It was like a game to them. Playing with someone else's life, they thought that was a game! Gohan narrowed his eyes next. "Let's get started then." He didn't bother with pleasantries or allowing them to continue. In the next moment, he grabbed hold of the KI inside him and drew it out, slowly at first. His black hair quivered for a second until the energy rushed out of him, lighting his hair instantly in a golden yellow and changing his eyes teal.

He exhaled once as his body adjusted. The Androids, as usual, remained unimpressed. Just as they were about to open their mouths, Gohan rushed at them. He aimed a punch at 17's head, who simply ducked and ended up sliding to the side of him, so Gohan sent out a kick. 17 retaliated with another drift to the side and hit Gohan square in the back. He yelled out slightly from the hit, having to stop his body from going flying. He immediately faced 17 to only receive a kick to his chin that made his head snap up and his eyes clench.

He righted himself just as 17 sent another hit toward him. He put up an elbow to block, teeth grinding together at the pain that exploded from the contact, but he didn't pause as he threw all his strength into the shove with his elbow. 17 was off him for a mere moment, leaving barely enough time for Gohan to attack. The half-saiyan's fist smashed into the side of 17's face in the next moment, sending the Android off to the side for a split second.

However, 17 was right back at him, smashing laced hands on the top of his head. His body shot towards the ground, and he let himself fall. Nearly upon the ground, he righted himself and slowed himself just enough that he could launch into the air. His feet dug into the pavement as he rocketed up to Android 17. He swirled to the left as 17 attacked, making the Android catch air. He continued his rush forward, smashing a heel into the Android's side.

Without allowing the other to fix himself, Gohan's right fist collided with 17's face. Another fist cracked into the side of 17's face again. Gohan took a moment to jump back, giving himself enough space to bring up his hands and release a burst of energy from his overlapping hands. The Masenko struck 17 head-on, causing Gohan's mouth to tilt up just a fraction. It was quashed when the smoke cleared and 17 was left unaffected, even his clothes were unruffled.

"Is that the best you got?" 17 asked, arms crossing and a smirk coming to his face.

Gohan's breath caught for a moment. He paused and found his voice. "I can do better!" He just had to! He rushed forward only to get side-swiped out of nowhere. When he looked over, all he saw was blonde hair, and then he felt his rib crack from a kick to his side. He slowly drifted back from the duo, only one eye opened, as they argued with one another. It was a normal occurrence.

"What the hell, 18? I got him!"

"You were taking too long," 18 tsked, throwing her hair out of her eyes.

"And you just don't enjoy the little things," 17 retorted.

"Whatever. Let's just finish him."

17 rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Both of the Androids turned heated gazes in Gohan's direction, and he knew he was done for. Before he could blink, a hit sent his body up, making it arch so he had to complete the flip in order to meet the Androids head on. However, he never got the chance. Mid flip, he was kicked into the stomach, ending the flip and sending him four feet down in the air. Gohan watched as the Androids sped his way, so he released a burst of energy that pushed them back a few inches. He sent three KI blasts in their direction, but the spheres harmlessly went between them as they split apart to round on different sides of Gohan.

When both of their attacks hit at the same time, Gohan did not know whether he was kicked or punched, and he could barely realize that his body was still heading toward the ground. He went to pull himself up, only for 18 to zip by him and take him the rest of the way to the ground. He couldn't stop his body from slicing through that one building, knocking it down. As he came out the other side, he propelled his body upward, slowing his descent and allowing him just enough time to slide back into a vertical position.

He was hovering over the ground, teal eyes finding the Androids in the sky above him. He shifted himself into a stance. "Are you just going to stand there? Come and get me."

The Androids' faces twisted a bit, but before they could raise their hands in unison, Gohan raced toward them. He struck 17 in the side first, then hit 18 with a blast. He leaped to attack her again, but he didn't get far. She attacked, and the male Android came up with his own attacks. Gohan was truly done now. Each hit forced his body this way and that. He couldn't control it anymore as they batted him back and forth. He could vaguely hear their sadistic laughter over his ears ringing. He screamed out at a particularly stinging punch to his back.

Gohan's body flinched with each connection, and a stream of red rolled down his mouth. His eyelids were tightly clenched, so he couldn't see anything either. All he could do was wait for their attacks to let up for a few seconds and listen to their maniacal laughter as they beat him.

* * *

Reviews:

"Guest": Thanks for the response. I will try to update more often, but unfortunately I cannot make any big promises. Also, for the hostility towards Gohan, you just have to wait and see. However, you probably guessed the one/some of the reason(s). Maybe? Anyway, hope you enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6

_**(Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, as always.)**_

 _ **Summary: Dragon balls have one purpose on Earth- to grant wishes. Some may use it for immortality, some for money and power, some eternal youth, but mostly they are used for life, but when they lack their creator, their power cannot bring people back from the dead because the dragon balls aren't even there anymore. Somehow, Vegeta breaks the rule of not staying six feet under, and you can tell it will change history. AU begins during {future?} Android Saga then branches out from there.**_

 **Chapter 6**

Gohan finally sensed a pause in their movements. It was only for a brief moment, but he had felt their attacks falter. It was enough time for him to wrench his body away, only noticing too late what had happened to make their hits pause. When his teal eyes finally focused, he blinked. "V-Vegeta?"

"Who'd you expect, boy?"

Gohan couldn't help but stare at the Saiyan Prince, who merely rolled his dark eyes and turned toward the Androids, arms crossed.

. . . .

Vegeta was honestly a bit pissed. He had been flying toward Capsule Corp when he picked up the ruckus nearby. He almost chose to ignore it, but two unforgettable energies were there, and he didn't dare keep going. Of course he could have. He just decided to check out the fight, gauge his soon-to-be opponents, and see what Kakarot's brat was truly capable of. It was a win all round in his opinion.

However, he was still angry as he touched down to watch. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because those trash cans killed him! His anger boiled some more. He could barely believe that he was defeated by mere wires and switches. Him - Prince Vegeta - and everyone else lost to oversized computers! He hated it, and that's why his anger was so prevalent. He wanted to toss them into the junk heap where they belonged, and that was it. It wasn't the slight nag in the back of his head that he repressed.

No, not at all.

He shook his head, silencing the racket inside it. He huffed as he watched the fight above him, even though he could hardly describe it as a fight. He was well aware that Kakarot's spawn had gotten stronger; it was obvious by the Super Saiyan Transformation he was currently donning like it was nothing to achieve. Despite how the boy handled the transformation or despite the fact the transformation was his at all, he was nothing compared to the Androids. It was like he was standing still for most of it, and when he got a few solid hits in, that was pure luck. His form wasn't the greatest it could have been, his power not even close to what the machines must have been putting out.

 _It is all wrong!_ Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the fight drifted the way he predicted immediately. Gohan didn't stand a chance. Gohan wasn't enough, not enough to handle the both of them, maybe one if he was real lucky. However, both Androids would wipe the floor with him. This surprisingly made Vegeta pause, mind conflicted. For a few moments, he entertained the idea that the brat would simply - let's not beat around the bush - perish to the oversized toasters. Needless to say, he wouldn't exactly mind, or at least he thought he wouldn't have.

His head confused him, realizing that the half-breed would be more beneficial alive and making his less child-friendly thoughts quiet down. Gohan was... Vegeta gritted his teeth and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He could barely say it in his head, and when he did, there was disgust, maybe at Kakarot's brat, maybe at himself. He didn't know.

Anyway, Gohan was the strongest person fighting for Earth right now, and while Vegeta hated to think this, Gohan was the best possible bet to destroy the Androids right now. Only at the moment though, Vegeta would see to that!

That did nothing to satisfy him, however, and it just caused him to be angrier. With his anger rising, it was only a matter of time before he snapped. He let out a scoff as the boy was batted between the two Androids. He shook his head. The toasters were toying with him, making the half-breed look weak - making Vegeta's race seem weak - in comparison. Vegeta scowled at the scene, face darkening with each passing second.

Blood exploded out of Gohan's mouth, but Vegeta did not step in yet. When Kakarot's brat's sagged just a fraction, enough that it signaled to Vegeta how exhausted he was and how the fight was draining the half-breed, that was the straw that got him moving. Vegeta flashed in front of Gohan, smashing a heel to the blonde Android's head. A rush of air from his speed had ruffled the other Android's clothes in the process. Upon appearing, Vegeta made sure to turn his back to the machines, keeping an eye on the brat, who threw himself to the side and blinked sluggishly over at him. The half-breed said his name, and it came out nearly like a whisper. It was - _pathetic!_

After Vegeta rolled his eyes and said his piece, "Who'd you expect, boy," he turned to the machines hovering next to each other.

The male one suddenly laughed after a small pause. "Vegeta? You actually made it?"

"What a surprise." The blonde said as she glanced him over.

Dark eyes narrowing, Vegeta stated evenly. "And you actually survived all these years. Now that's the true surprising thing."

"Why's that?" 17 smirked.

Vegeta shrugged, eyes still narrowed. "Considering that you're both just heaps of wires and poorly trained twerps, it's a surprise you lasted as long as you did... Also, shouldn't your batteries be running low?" At last, his mouth quirked up into a smirk for a second. "If not, let me fix that." The determined scowl was back as he attacked.

Immediately the Androids dodged his first attack then his next two. After the third failed hit and the twin smirks on the Androids' faces, Vegeta gritted his teeth and stopped for a moment, reaching for his KI in his body. Once he felt it, he yanked it out, but instead of drawing it out smoothly and feeling it course through his body, it tugged then trickled to his arms and legs. The rush of his Super Saiyan form did not come this time. The form he worked so hard to achieve was beyond reach. It was as if his body couldn't handle the transformation.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a fraction of a second to be replaced with anger. His fist collided with 17's face, barely grasing his cheek. He jumped to the side as 17 sent a punch, which Vegeta knew was lazy - teasing - easy. Vegeta snapped. "Put some effort into it, tin cans," he snarled, sending a kick at 18, who merely sidestepped him in the air. Vegeta twirled around for another attack, only to get his leg caught in the vicegrip of the girl Android.

"Should we put some effort into it, 18?" 17 chuckled in question, voice behind Vegeta's form.

"Maybe just _some_." She commented, mouth twisted evilly.

Before Vegeta could react, she yanked his leg so he rushed toward her and smashed her forehead into his. He grunted, momentarily seeing stars. Right before another attack landed, he brought up his other leg, spinning and clipping her in the side of her head. The female Android let him go without so much as a noise. However, Vegeta could only watch as he was released, and the male machine kicked him square in the back. His body lurched forward, and he growled low as they laughed. How dare they laugh at Vegeta?! He curled his fist and aimed for the closest Android, which happened to be the blonde one. It did not connect because she gracefully slid to the side, lips upward in triumph, and smashed her knee into his stomach.

All his breath left him in a rush as he doubled over for a moment. Then he flashed away, giving himself some distance from the Androids. The Androids rushed toward him in unison, and he knew he wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. However, another body collided with his as a shout of _"Vegeta!"_ reached his ears. He and the other body flew to the side, evading the previous attacks.

For a split second, Vegeta glanced over at the form, and of course it was Kakarot's brat. He tsked, brushing past the other and slamming into the Androids. He hit them and jumped back, sending a few blasts their way. They swirled around them and darted his way. He dodged an attack from 17 just as 18 landed an attack to his shoulder. He followed his body, heading the way 18 shoved him, only to spin in a circle and kick out, using his momentum to help power his attack. The connection was as if he merely tapped them, and Vegeta growled.

17 laughed and said. "Hey Vegeta, we're putting some effort into fighting. Where's yours?"

"I'll show you effort!" Vegeta yelled as he advanced, fist hitting 17 in the face. When 17 was unaffected, Vegeta leaped back, already knowing the Android would retaliate. Then, Gohan came out of nowhere and kicked 17 back a foot. Vegeta was both annoyed and maybe - real deep down (deep deep deep down) - grateful because those knuckles didn't bust his nose all to hell.

"Ve-geta," Gohan's breath came a little strained. "Maybe we should work together-"

"No way in hell," was the Prince's instant reply as he attacked again. The Androids dodged, causing Vegeta to miss them again. He glared and went in for punch, which landed but ended up with him being shoved away, and he received a nasty remark on him being "weak." Vegeta was anything but weak. He refused to acknowledge it. He wasn't weak! He was a Super Saiyan dammit! He did not need anyone. He could beat anyone without any help whatsoever.

"Vegeta-" There was the brat trying to get him to team up with him. He would never work alongside Kakarot's spawn.

Vegeta would avenge himself, show that he was worthy of being the Prince of all Saiyans. He would show them all! He yelled out and forced his knuckles to strike 18, and a blast exploded out of his palm when he placed it level with her stomach. She drifted back some. Vegeta moved onto 17, kneeing him, well he tried and missed. His hissed through his teeth as Gohan darted into his path, knocking the Android back. Vegeta continued forward despite the brat being in his way, but Gohan went down in the air, allowing Vegeta to catch 17 with an elbow to his eye. As 17 went to the side, Gohan came back up, kicking him a second after Vegeta, who had done the same thing a moment before. Their more or less combined kick sent 17 back three and a half feet.

Just as 17 grunted, slight glare surfacing, 18 was upon them. Vegeta pushed Gohan so he could get a better shot at the female. His fist missed her head as it tilted to the side. However, Gohan had brought up his fist, and it connected because of her move to evade Vegeta's attack.

The Prince's eye twitched in annoyance, so he shoved Gohan to the side. "Get the hell out of my way brat." He moved in for another attack, which led the Androids to part in opposite directions. Vegeta kicked 17 then went to hit 18, but Gohan was already there to push her back.

Gohan was close on his right side. "Vegeta, we should work together." The boy repeated.

It irked Vegeta so much that he growled and shoved Gohan to the side as the Androids came forward again. He twirled in the air, smashing his heel into one of the Androids, and as he went for the second, Gohan was heading to defend Vegeta's left side. Instead of allowing the help, a KI blast came from his hand and hit Gohan backwards. "Back off. I don't need _your_ help." He sent another blast at the Androids, who stopped moving and took the hit. It didn't even bother them. Vegeta clenched his hands tightly, their words threatening to drift back into his ears. No, he wasn't weak!

He was about to go for the tin cans when Gohan appeared by his side, glancing at him, serious and determined. Both Gohan's hair and eyes were lightly colored as he hovered by Vegeta's side. He opened his mouth to speak, but Vegeta beat him to it.

"Don't even think about it." He grumbled.

Gohan turned a slight glare in his direction. "Really? Even though.." It looked like he would have said more, but the Androids gazed at one another and nodded. They both sent identical blasts down toward the ground below. Gohan's eyes immediately snapped to the ground then widened at where the blasts where headed. "Trunks!"

Vegeta could only watch as the blasts sped toward the on looking figure. He knew he wouldn't be quick enough, but just as he turned to head that way. Gohan was speeding downward, going so fast that he fazed in and out of the Prince's sight. Just a second before the blasts hit, Gohan appeared, wrapping his arms around the boy, as he turned his back to the blasts. It hit him, yet still managed to briefly hit Trunks.

Vegeta stiffly directed his attention toward the Androids. All he could see was Gohan and Trunks falling to the ground below, Trunks practically unconscious. The images flashed in the back of his mind as he stared over at the smirking Androids. For a few moments, no one moved. Then Vegeta snapped. He felt his energy pull and break, rushing out. The air picked up, the air rushing around him. His clenched hands were glowing yellow, static darting around his fingertips. All the energy was so much like his Super Saiyan transformation that he almost believed he finally transformed again, but the energy was slowly disapating from his limbs.

Therefore, he used it to plow into the Androids, scattering them. He laced his hands, slamming them down into 17's head. This caused 17 to fly toward the ground. As 17 dropped, Vegeta flashed directly in 18's face and kneed her in the stomach then kicked her away. He appeared behind 17 when the male Android stopped himself, and he bashed 17 in the back. Vegeta did not stop moving as 17 tried to elbow him. He was in front of 18 again, smashing into her body so she collided with the other Android.

As soon as the Androids hit one another, Vegeta brought his hands together, and a sphere of blue began to form. The blue expanded then blasted straight into the Androids, covering them in smoke. He felt as his energy drained and his body grew heavy. "Hmph, h-how's that for effort..?" His head dropped then rose again as he fought unconsciousness. A few moments and his body sagged and started to lower itself toward the ground. When his energy disappeared, his vision darkened and went black.

. . . .

Vegeta could vaguely feel his body jostle and the thing underneath him rumbled unevenly. It wasn't like an automobile, Vegeta was sure, even his hazy mind knew that it wasn't quite like that. He eventually forced his eyes open, seeing the ground and feet moving quickly below him. After the quick glimpse, his vision disappeared and he dropped into unconsciousness once more.

He later woke up on a bed with a sheet covering him and wires hooked up to him. His dark eyes took in the room, noting it was the exact room that he had woken up in before. He was at Capsule Corp. He sat up slowly, and he made a face at his mixed feelings of being back at the house. He pulled the attachments off his body and stood up. He already made up his mind. He had to leave and train. This wasn't his house... it wasn't his family. Never was his family honestly.

Vegeta let out a small sigh in the otherwise silent room. He could not dwell on that, his brain reasoned. Therefore, Vegeta headed out, walking down the hallways, intent on leaving the building. However, his pace faltered when he reached the kitchen area. His ears picked up their conversation.

"How dare you leave me alone, Trunks! Do you know how dangerous it is to go off alone?" Bulma's voice was harsher than Vegeta remembered hearing as of late. "You could have gotten hurt."

"But what if Gohan needed help-"

"What were you planning on doing Trunks?" For a moment everything was quiet, then Bulma's voice came out soft and calm. "Trunks, sweetie, you wouldn't have been able to do anything..."

At that, Vegeta had heard enough. His son not being able to do anything - not being able to fight. _Tsk._ Vegeta shook his head in an attempt to not care that his so-called son was babied and on the sidelines. His son was supposed to be something. He was of not only saiyan blood, but of royal blood as well. Vegeta just shook his head again, continuing down the hallway toward the exit. It wasn't his concern. The boy wasn't exactly his now was he? No.

The Prince headed out the door, keeping an eye out for the KIs in the kitchen. Apparently Gohan was in the kitchen area as well. Hopefully he stayed there because Vegeta did not want to deal with more crap that day. Unfortunately for him, as Vegeta closed the door behind him, he sensed the three energies heading his way with Gohan's strong KI leading the way. Instead of rushing away, Vegeta simply slowed his walk.

After the front door opened and Gohan's feet headed his way, Vegeta finally turned slightly and glared over his shoulder at the approaching (older) half-breed. "This better be damn good, boy."

* * *

 _ **(Any thoughts or ideas or criticisms?)**_


End file.
